Beacon's Adversary
by zheil
Summary: A who is Strong and Fearless, V who is Kind and Supportive, S who is Swift and Adventurous and Y who is Brave and Determined. These Four shall walk the Path to become Hunters and Huntresses along with Team RWBY and JNPR as Team AVSY. From facing Creatures of Grimm and Manipulative Villains, they shall experience a life filled with Adventure and Danger.
1. Chapter 1

_Blue like Water fierce and strong which calms the soul when full of fear_

_Brown is shy and always shadowed, pushed back by the hands of man_

_Green of leaves soar the bright blue sky_

_Purple courage brings strength_

**Chapter 1: Warrior**

In the dark of the Night where only light that could be given was from the Half-Shattered Moon, a young teenager stood on top of an abandoned tower. Though the light wasn't strong, one could notice that the teen had short blue hair and a pair of silver eyes.

On the ground, he could hear the roars and snarls of a large number of Beowolves as these creatures of grimm gazed upon their prey that stood above them.

Closing his eyes, the teen took a deep inhale and then exhale as a single sentence roamed his thoughts.

"_Calm the Heart and Abandon your Fear_"

With his eyes still closed, he slowly leaned forward which instantly caused him to fall. As he fell, he could feel the strong wind passing him as he continued to descend.

"_Strike without hesitation and do not back down_"

Feeling it within his very bones, the teenager snapped his eyes opened and unsheathed the katana from its scabbard behind him.

Positing his left arm in a straight manner, causing the blade to point towards the ground, he waited for the time to strike.

Seeing their prey approaching them, one of the beowolves roared which caused the other to roar the same. They then the pounced towards the sky, their claws preparing to tear flesh.

"_KILL!_"

With the word having banged to his mind, he planted his right fee on wall behind him and pushed himself more towards the ground.

With one quick motion of his blade, he pierced the first beowolf at the center of its chest. Quickly pushing his hands forward more, the blade that came out from the first beowolf's back pierced another one as the three slammed to the ground, the katana only going down with more force causing a small wave to push the others.

Turning his hand as it now held the hilt in a reverse formation, he pulled out the katana from the two bodies and strikes the next beowolf that tried to leap him from behind. Holding his blade tighter, he pulled his hand back causing the katana to plunge its blade into a beowolf from behind him.

Taking a simply glance at the beolwolf that was dead though was still dying since his blade hand't left the monster's body, he then used his right arm to put the beolwolf's head over his right shoulder and circling his hand around its neck, locking it.

Finally removing his sword from the beowolf, he quickly pierced it to the ground and let go of it. As his left arm dropped to his side, the blue haired warrior glanced from left to right as the beowolves began to encircle him.

From his right, one of them jumped towards with and prepared to bite. Tightening his grip on the dead beowolf's head, he spun around and, using his strength, used the corpse and slammed it into the attacker.

Jumping from the ground, he avoided a claw attack that was aimed to his legs. Letting go of the head, he transferred his grip to the creature's right leg and use it again as a weapon as he slammed it into the second creature.

This action continued 8th more times as he continued to use the corpse as a weapon. Then as the ninth beowolf jumped at him, he threw the dead corpse towards the attacker which caused them to slam into the tower and, grabbing his standing katana behind him, he ran towards the two and began to perform a series of strikes.

Ending his attack, he his katana over his shoulders, he then took a glance at the area. It was finally silent, all of the beowolves were dead and he stood at the center, surrounded by their dead bodies.

"I expected a much larger number but oh well…"

Grabbing the scabbard on his back, he began to walk away as he slowly sheathed his sword. As almost 1/4th of the blade kept within the scabbard, he slammed it closed creating a small ringing sound that echoed across the battlefield.

Continuing his walk, he ignored as the large tower began to fell into pieces as the series of slashes began to show its effect.

* * *

And now here he was, leaning on a wall within the Airship that headed towards Beacon. He began to remember on why he was here…

_FLASHBACK_

"_So, what's the reason for a man like you being here?"_

_Sitting across the crescent shaped table on a chair, Ozpin looked at the blue haired teen, Ashtaroth Aphonia. He adorned a simple white sleeveless shirt and black pants which could be seen seeing that his foot was placed on top of the table._

"_Inviting you to join Beacon"_

"_Beacon…" he sighed before lowering his feet, "Haven't we talked about these years ago"_

"_Yes but this time is different, you have grown through the past years and your actions has just shown how much your abilities have risen"_

"_Is that it?" Ashtaroth questioned. That reason wasn't much to be accepted at Beacon. He knew others who had more good reasons on why they should be accepted at the school._

"_No, one reason is that despite your skills, you simply walk a random path. Letting go of reason and concern about the path you follow. For even if the word Death is etched on to the ground, you ignore and simply walk towards it"_

"_I have no reason left in this world…" Ashtaroth sighed. What Ozpin said was right, for so many year since the death of his mentor, he had nothing left to do but simply walk the path that appeared in front of him._

"_Then accept my invitation, there you may find it" _

"_Tell me, how can I find it in this school that 9 years of travelling could not?"_

"_Simple. Comrades" Taking a sip of his coffee, Ozpin turned around and began to leave but stopped as he placed a hand on the door knob, "Just give it a chance, Ashtaroth"_

"_I'll see…"_

_Smiling a little, Ozpin unlocked the door knob and exited the room._

_Sitting there for a few second, he soon stood up and looked at the window behind him._

"_Maybe, just maybe…"_

_FLASHBACK END_

He gave a defeated sigh at the memory, Ozpin was always a man with words. He now had a different attire. His clothes now consisted of a black long-sleeved shirt with a knee-length mantle, black pants, dark blue boots and a pair of dark blue gloves. Over his clothing, he wore a blue armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist shoulders and thighs.

Turning from left to right, he could see some students just talking to each other or being alone like him. The two he did noticed the most were a pair of girls standing at the center, seemingly discussing something that made the bigger girl smile.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited" Yang asked

"Of course I'm just excite, it's just…I've got moved ahead two years. I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything"

Since he was a little, Ashtaroth heard about what the younger girl said. Skilled and Humble, such an interesting young girl.

Walking toward Ruby's side, the blonde one placed her hand over the other one

"But you are special…"

Before he could hear more, the glass was suddenly covered by a holographic screen that showed the mug shots of a man.

Looking at the picture, Ashtaroth smirked, "_Roman Torchwick, oh how many times you have escaped from my grasp_"

Just as it quickly appeared, the report ended without much of a minute as the next news centered on the Faunus Civil Rights Protests and the new action of the White Fang.

The news suddenly changed as the image of a middle-aged woman appeared.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon"

"Who's that?" asked the blonde

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch"

"Oh"

"You are among a privilege few who have receive the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it…"

"_Upholding peace…_" Ashtaroth thought, "_Is that it…_"

"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and not, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world"

With the message delivered, the hologram disappeared and thus giving the chance for the students to view the approaching sight of Beacon Academy.

He could hear the awes and gasps of students as they came to their first personal view of Beacon. Even for Ashtaroth, the place was amazing and built with both beauty and usefulness.

"I guess home isn't too far after all"

"Beacon's our home now"

Smiling at the idea of home, Ashtaroth suddenly heard some groans and turned to his side to see a blonde teen holding his stomach and mouth. It was pretty obvious that he had motion sickness.

"Well…I guess the view isn't for everyone"

"It was a nice moment while it lasted"

"I wonder who we're gonna meet" Yang said with excitement

"I just hope their better than Vomit Boy" Smelling something bad, Ruby looked down and noticed something that made her scream, "Oh gross, you have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Get away, get away! Get away from me!"

The antics of the two just made him laugh a little, this was really a different experience to him. He was never the one to stay in a single place for too long and mingle with others.

"I should try to help Vomit Boy" he said with a smile

Walking towards the sick blonde, Ashtaroth grabbed a small case from his pocket and took out a pill before handing it to him, "Here take this"

"W-What is it?" he said between groans

"It's a pill that will lessen your motion sickness for now"

"T-Thanks…" Grabbing the pill, Jaune swallowed it. After some seconds, he felt his stomach returning to normal a little, to the point that he couldn't feel himself vomiting

"You ok now?"

"Yep! Thanks for the medicine. The name's Jaune Arc, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, Jaune. I'm Ashtaroth Aphonia"

Glancing at Jaune, Ashtaroth studied him. Messy short blonde hair and dark blue eyes, a black hoodie under a white chest plate and shoulder armor, blue pants and black shoes. He had the addition of a pair of black gloves that left the fingertips open and two belts crisscrossing his waist. His weapon consisted of a sword which was strapped on the left side of his waist.

The weapon is what stroked him the most, it was very simple and yet somehow familiar. He would investigate it soon

"Looks like we're here"

Jaune looked at Ashtaroth who suddenly pointed his finger outside. Glanicng on where he was pointing at, Jaune could completely see Beacon.

The two smiled now that they were here, one since he was bored waiting while the other one since his motion sickness might return soon.

* * *

The landing of the airship was fast yet perfect as the door leading outside opened and all of the students began to leave.

Ashtaroth and Jaune exited with the others and stop as they took another glance at Beacon.

"Really something specially made…"

"Yeah" nodded Jaune, "What do you think what we'll learn here?"

"Battle related lessons such as Grimm strength and weaknesses, tactics, strategist while other are Helpful ones such as using Dust, good Aura usage and others. It's just a simple Hunter and Huntress Academy so it's very easy to expect such subjects"

"Wow…that's a lot…" he sighed with his shoulders dropping.

Smiling a little at his defeated friend, Ashtaroth looked around maybe to observe other students. He noticed some Faunus walking alone or in a group very far away with the humans.

Looking at the setting, he just hoped that they could be partnered by humans who don't discriminate them for being a Faunus. Even if he didn't know on how Teams were made, he just hoped that they could cooperate with people.

"A…ACHOO!"

_BOOM!_

Startled by the explosion, he looked back to see two figures covered in a large black smoke that create ice crystal along with lightning sparks.

"Woops" he smiled as he watched the other girls besides Ruby covered from head-to-toe with ash.

"This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" the ash covered girl said with a wave of her hands causing the ash to disappear

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby said nervously

"Ugh! You complete dolt!" the white girl said

Though they were a little far away, both of them could hear the white girl's shouts. They could very well see that younger girl was getting nervous.

"You think we should help her?" asked Ashtaroth. Hearing no answer, he looked at Jaune who he found was in a dreaming state, "Jaune?"

"Uh what?"

"About the girl in red, should we help her?"

"Yeah…"

Heading towards the two girls, they quickly stopped when they saw another girl coming. Unlike the other who one was in complete white, this one was in full black.

"Think we should still help her?" Jaune asked

"Just wait for a while, let's see what happens"

Nodding to him, Jaune simple watched the scene unfold.

The two watched as some words were thrown. In their conversation, Ashtaroth had managed to gather some information.

It seemed that the girl clad in white was Weiss Schnee, the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Didn't really expect an heiress to attend a school for slay monsters.

As they continued to watch more, they then saw the white haired girl leave which resulted to the black one leaving as well.

The last girl who stood in the middle simply fell into her butt before completely laying on the floor, "Welcome to Beacon…"

"You ok?"

Opening her eyes, Ruby saw two figures standing next to her. The Blonde one offered a hand while the blue haired one stood with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, I'm Ruby"

"Jaune"

"Ashtaroth"

Taking Jaune's hand, she was pulled up only to snicker a little at taking a look at Jaune, "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

"Heh"

* * *

As they walked, the two males learned the girl with the hood was named Ruby Rose. From what they heard, she was scouted by the headmaster. This just told Ashtaroth that this girl was strong and skilled for Ozpin to scout her personally.

Ruby Rose had short black hair with some red tint at the end and, like him, had silver eyes. She was dressed in a black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak that was held by cross shaped pins to her shirt. On the back of her waist, he noticed a strange device which he suggested could be her weapon.

As they continued to talk, Ashtaroth saw Ruby becoming more talkative that before. This made him believe that she was becoming a little calm from the incident with the white heiress.

"So Ruby, is that your weapon?" the blue haired asked

Giving a smile at the sudden subject of her weapon, she pulled out her weapon, causing it to transform into its scythe mode and slammed it into the ground, showing the two on how sharp the blade was.

"I-is that a scythe?" Jaune said as he backed away from the girl a little.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle" she said as she lifted her scythe

"Nice"

"A what?"

"It's also a gun" she said as she reloaded it

"Oh" the blonde said finally getting it, "That's cool"

"So what've you got?"

Looking at each other, Jaune gave Ashtaroth the look that told him that he was first. Agreeing to this, Ashtaroth grabbed the weapon on his back and showed it to them.

Looking at it, the two were completely surprised to find that the scabbard didn't house one katana, but two. On both ends of the scabbard, they could see the hilt of each katana. They also noticed the difference between the hilts, the one on the left had a mechanical like appearance while the other one had a more traditional look.

"Enuma Elish. The Mechanical one is Enuma, it has a Dust Energy System that allows me to use dust to send out an elemental projectile with a swing of my blade. Also, I can use the dust to increase the cutting power of the blade"

"Wow…" Ruby and Jaune both said until Ruby noticed that he didn't talk about the other one, "What about Elish?"

"Well that is a surprise Ruby, besides, it has long since I have ever used Elish"

"Really? Why?"

"I will only use it when my opponent proves himself to be a skilled fighter"

"Cool, have you never really use Elish?"

"Only twice, and that last one was five years ago. Never have used it and has remained in that scabbard from then"

"So you only take it out when your opponent is strong" Jaune said

"Yep, what about you Jaune?"

"Uh…I got this sword and its scabbard is actually a collapsible shield"

Taking out his weapon, Jaune showed them the simple double edged sword. He also grabbed the scabbard which he then used to transform it into a shield. Even with the simple form, Ashtaroth liked it as it carried deceiving trait.

"Oooohhh" said Ruby, "What do they do?"

"Well…the shield gets smaller…so…when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away"

"But, won't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah it does" Jaune admitted with his shoulder lowering

"Don't worry Jaune, you and I are the same anyway, Elish has a traditional design"

"Yeah. I'm kind of a dark when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it"

"Wait! You made that?"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down, my great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war"

"That just shows on how amazing your weapon is, to have survived three generations and still remain usable. It is a majestic blade that I would use more than others"

"Really?" Jaune asked shocked. He had never heard of someone talk about his weapon like that before

"Yes. It had protected your great-great-grandfather during the war and has continued to do so in your family. Weapons like those are what I favor the most"

"Thanks Ashtaroth, what about your weapon?"

"It's similar to yours, Elish once belonged to my mentor and has told me that it has been passed on from teacher-to-student for so many years. I created Enuma after receiving Elish. After completing my training, my mentor gave it to me"

"So its like a symbol for your success"

"Yeah"

"So why'd you two help me back there, in the courtyard?"

"Why not?"

"Yeah, my mom always says, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet"

"Hmm…Hey wait, shouldn't we be heading to the auditorium"

"I don't know, I was just following you too"

"The same, this is our first time in Beacon so I expected some to not be familiar with the area"

"Where are the other people?" Ruby asked

Looking around, the two discovered that they were the only one in the area. It was complete silence.

"Lost in the first day, darn it…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Beacon and the Night**

"I'll see you after the ceremony!"

Those were the final words of Ruby Rose to two of her new friends who quickly went to her blonde sister.

"Hey wait!" Called Jaune though it didn't seemed to reached the black haired girl

"Wow, looks like she was quick to ditch us" Ashtaroth joked

After finally managing to find the auditorium, the three were greeted by a large number of people. Amazed at first, it was all stopped when Ruby's blonde friend called out for her and making little red run towards her.

"So…what are you doing Ashtaroth?" the blonde asked as he stared at her blue haired friend who seemed to continuously look from left to right.

"I'm looking at the competitions"

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't know much on how the initiation works but considering the large number of students, I guess battling centers on it"

"R-really?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Yeah, I can calculate that it is a complete 100% battle related"

"T-that's a big number!"

"I know, it just excites my blood more"

"You do seem to enjoy fighting" the blonde said as he stepped a little back from his blue haired friend who suddenly gave a wild grin.

He may not have the true reason in life but battling always excite him. He could just say that he inherited this from his master before he became a Hermit. The way on how adrenaline flows through your very veins, the way on how your very skills are truly tested and just the simple satisfaction from victory just made him excited.

But it seemed that those feelings would be hard to get in this place. Unlikely Ruby and some of the people he had seen, the others walked and moved with just ease. Even if they were not in combat, Ashtaroth could see if a person had battling experience.

He only wished that Grimms right now gave a much greater challenge

"Ashtaroth?"

"U-uh w-what?"

"You suddenly spaced out" Jaune said

"Sorry" Ashtaroth chuckled, "Just simply thinking of things"

"So what do you think?"

"Just some disappointment…" he sighed

"Hmm?"

"You!"

"Oh god, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my god, you really exploded"

As for Ruby, things in her situation quickly changed when during her talk with Yang, the same lady in white appeared and thus beginning the event that is being unfold.

"It was an accident! It was an accident" Ruby said as she got down from her sister only for Weiss to show a pamphlet, "What's this?"

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to dust application and practice in the field" Weiss said in one sentence as with each word increasing her speed in talking

"Uhhh…"

"You really want to start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely!"

"Read this and don't ever talk to me again!" Weiss said as she shoved the pamphlet to Ruby's hand

"Look…" Yang began, "…it sounds like you too got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea sis!" Ruby beamed in happiness, "Hello Weiss! I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah and we can point our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" Weiss replied with complete sarcasm

"Hm?"

"Oh wow, really?" Ruby excitedly asked

Completely not having Ruby get her sarcasm, Weiss' mouth frowned, "NO"

"Ouch, little red, rejected already" a familiar voiced said behind her

"Hmm?" Ruby looked behind her to see her blue headed friend, "Ashtaroth?!"

"So Ruby, may I ask who these lovely ladies are?"

"Oh, this is my older Sister Yang…" she said pointing at the blonde who waved, before pointing at Weiss, "…and this is Weiss…"

"The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company?"

"Yeah…"

"It seems that at least somebody has finally shown some familiarization, unlike you and the other one"

"Uh…sorry…" Ruby muttered as she poked her fingers

The discussion was stopped when the sounds of a microphone being turned on echoed through the area. Turning all their attention to the stage, everyone saw the Headmaster of Beacon approach the microphone.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search for knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people…"

From that point, Ashtaroth once again took a glance at the other people. He saw them smile, their face completely showing about achieving their dream of becoming a hunter or huntress. Either it was for Fame, Glory, Dreams or others, all of them had their own reasons for becoming a monster slayer.

"…But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step"

With his speech given, Ozpin stepped away from the microphone and began to leave but quickly gave a quick glance at the students until his eyes landed on Ashtaroth. Giving a small smile, he continued his walk.

With Ozpin leaving, Glynda approached the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

The people began to leave little by little with some of the students staying for a while.

"He seemed kind of off, almost like he wasn't there"

"He was telling us about the reality of our situation" Ashtaroth quickly answered

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked

"Blinded by their dreams to become hunters and huntresses, they will never be able to push themselves up once they face the true meaning of becoming a hunter or huntress and his last words that from this moment, we will be the one who shall choose our decisions in life"

"That's kinda dark" Yang said

"It might be but that's the purpose of it. To let people know that what they are doing right now is placing themselves between life and death"

"That really is kinda dark" the blonde haired girl added more

The three faces changed from full determination due to hearing the headmaster's knowledge but it seemed that Jaune's expression just changed from worried to more worried.

* * *

That Night, everyone was gathered at the ballroom, even with the large size of the room, some students were very much uncomfortable since strangers were sleeping close to them.

But others weren't much bothered, either they were used to it or didn't care much of it. For Ashtaroth, he had been in far more badly than this, he once had a very cold night after he escaped a large number of Grimms by jumping in the river.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang cheered as she dived to her Sleeping Bag.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though"

"I know I do" the blonde replied while giving a sly tiger growl. She gazed at the other guys who were topless until Jaune came with a blue full-body pajama and smiled at her.

"Ewww..."

"I think your dad doesn't approve it because of Yang"

"Yep!"

"Hey!"

Sitting in a lotus position on the left side of Ruby's sleeping bag was Ashtaroth who was simply facing the two sisters. Ashtaroth was now in his pajamas which consisted of a simple sleeveless black shirt, long white wrappings that covered his lower right arm and black long pants.

"Why do say that?" the blonde said at him

"Despite not hanging out with you too much, I can only guess that you're the type of person that would teach someone on how to swim by pushing them in the water"

Yang simply grinned at him

"That's actually the perfect description of her" Ruby giggled a little

"What about Ruby Ashtaroth? What do you think of her?"

Ruby suddenly fumbled in her writing as she lightly glared at her sister who just continued to smile and then turned to Ashtaroth with a nervous look.

"Innocent with a little childish nature…"

"Hey!" Ruby threw her pillow at him, hitting him in the face. Taking the pillow off, Ashtaroth continued

"…but someone who carries a strong sense of justice, very strong for someone so young."

"Aww. Looks like someone here admires you" Yang teased

Ruby simply lowered her head and grabbed the pillow from Ashtaroth to cover her head.

"So besides covering your red face, what are you writing anyway Ruby?"

She removed the pillow from her and quickly continued writing but still both could see some shades of red on her face.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal"

"Signal? Oh right, you were moved two years"

"Yeah, the least I could do for them is to tell them about Beacon"

"Aww, that's so cuuute!"

"Shut up!" she threw the same pillow at Yang, "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird knowing only a small amount of people here"

"You have Jaune, Ashtaroth and Weiss. To me that's already a big number"

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend"

Yang scoffed, "There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made two friends and one enemy!"

Another pillow was sent straight to Yang's face

"I kinda agree with Yang on this Ruby, Weiss does act as your enemy"

The black haired girl sent a glare at Ashtaroth while holding her book, Ashtaroth sheepishly smiled a little as he raised his hands defensively.

Returning both pillows, Yang kindly smiled at her sister, "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you."

"She's right Ruby, we have only arrived here in Beacon. Just do your best tomorrow and I promise you, you'll gain plenty of friends"

"Thanks you too" Ruby said with a grateful smile. A small yet sudden burning of fire alerted the three causing them to look at the wall near them to see, to Ruby and Ashtaroth, a familiar person, "That girl…"

"You two know her?"

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything"

Yang leaned her head to look at Ashtaroth, "The same"

"Well's now's your chance!" With a grin on her face, Yang quickly stood up, grabbed her younger sister by the hand and began to pull her towards the reading girl.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing?" Ruby questioned with protest as she began to futilely escape from Yang's grip. Though despite her continuous pulls of her arm, it seemed that she couldn't do anything but mutter agonizing sounds.

Turning around to Ashtaroth for help, she could only see him smiling and waving at her, giving her the silent message, "_Good luck!_"

"_Traitor!_" Ruby shouted in her thoughts

"Helloooo! I believe you two may know each other?" Yang greeted with a high wave that had caused the black haired girl to slightly lower her book to glance at the two.

Taking a good look at Ruby, the girl completely lowered her book, "Aren't you the girl that exploded?"

Turning to look at the girl, Ruby slightly nodded, "Uhh, yeah! The name's Ruby but you can just call me crater…uhh…actually you can just call me Ruby"

Silence reined the three as the girl continued to her book, "Okay"

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to Ruby

"I don't know, help me"

"So…what's your name?"

Giving a low sigh, the girl looked at Yang, "Blake"

Sporting an awkward smile, Yang spoke, "Well, Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister…I like your bow"

"Thanks" she replied with a voice filled with irritation

"It goes great with your…pajamas!"

"Riiight…"

"You're doing great Yang!" Ashtaroth called behind the two causing Yang to twitch a little before giving him a stern glare.

Still not getting a good response from the black haired girl, Ruby chuckled awkwardly and turns to her older sister

"Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book" the Blake's voice changed from happy to annoyed, "that I will continue to read as soon as you leave"

"Yeah this girl's a lost cause" Yang said to Ruby

"What's it about?" Ruby asked interested

"Huh?"

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well…it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body"

"_Sounds someone familiar…_"

"Oh, yeah…that's real lovely…"

"I love books" Ruby said as she stepped forward a little, thanks to a little courage given by a similar interest she had with Blake, "Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters, they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress"

"Why is that?" Blake replied with a small chuckle, "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected the people who couldn't protect themselves"

"That's very ambitious for a child" Blake smiled a little for her honest yet caring dream but suddenly frowned, "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale"

"Well that's why we're here…to make it better"

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang cheerfuly said as she bear hugged the young girl and began to sprout baby like noises

"Cut it out!" Releasing her left hand from Yang's grip, Ruby punched Yang on the chin. The other girl responded with another punch and the two quickly began to barrage each other with punches and kicks that caused a large cloud of dust to surround them.

Giving a chuckle at the sisters' antics, Blake looked at them, "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to-"

"What in the world is going on over here!?" a high and familiar voice took the attention of all the four, "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?"

"_Woah, ice princess has returned_"

Having her leg let go by Ruby, Yang looked at Weiss who quickly looked at her, both with stern gazes.

"Oh, not you again!" Yang and Weiss shouted at the same time

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said as she looked at the other people

"Oh, now you're on my side!"

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah! What's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!"

Seeing that her book won't be continued, Blake grabbed her three candled candelabra and blew the flames away.

* * *

Awakening from the stroke of midnight, Ashtaroth slowly sat in a sitting position and began to look around. All around him, people were already asleep and the only sound that could be heard was the very little breaths.

Rustling out of his sleeping bag, the blue haired boy quietly walked towards the near window and looked at the shattered moon.

The first day had gone quiet well despite some strange occurrences, three knew friends and knowing two more. This was completely strange for someone like him, knowing people were okay and to completely be friends with them and stay for a very long time was really new to him.

He gave a small smile as he thought of both Ruby and Yang. They were a little strange but there was just something that those two had that like caused him to stay. Just the simple thought of those two shattered his reasons if his choice was wrong.

"Mmmm, why are you awake this late?"

Spinning around, Ashtaroth readied his fist only for him to relax to know that it was just Ruby

"Ruby, what about you?"

"I just heard some noise"

"Sorry about that" he apologized

"So what about you?"

"I just suddenly felt the urge to wake up, nothing much"

"Ok, I'm going to bed then. Make sure to sleep quick, don't want to be sleepy tomorrow" she gave a small grin

"Don't worry I won't"

As he watch as the young girl head towards her bed and lay down, Ashtaroth turned to look at the moon one last time before going to his own sleeping bag.

"_Tomorrow is the day…_"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Test of Strength Part 1**

"_You do understand that our parents are gonna kill us for this" Ashura said_

"_That is IF they find out"_

"_I don't know, you do remember the last time we went out without telling them"_

"_You don't have to remind me about me but still. We're only gonna be out for a minute"_

"_I don't know how I got dragged into this"_

_One of his companion simply grinned while the other looked a little nervous. Giving a long sigh, Ashtaroth simply looked at the two and held both their arms._

* * *

Eyes opened as quickly as it can as Ashtaroth now gazed at the ceiling of the large room. As he now was in a sitting position, he placed a hand on his right face as he tried to control his breathing.

"_What was that? A dream? A memory?_"

To think that he would have such a dream, a dream not filled with battles and wars. Having fought and seen many battles, he suffered from dreams that caused him to remember moments that he didn't really enjoy. He was used to this, a reason why he considered tonight's dream to be strange.

"Woah, what happened to you? Nightmares?"

Turning to his left, he saw Yang looking at him with some worry.

"A memory, I guess?"

"You guess? How's that?"

"I can't really understand much either but besides that, what time is it?"

"It 6 o Clock, just about two hours before the initiation starts"

"Good, you're awake a little early"

"I'm a morning person" she grinned

"But it seems like your sister doesn't have that quality of yours" he smiled as he stared at the girl sleeping close to him.

"She was just too excited to get some sleep last night"

"Couldn't really much blame her for it…"

"Still we she should wake her up"

"How about I help you with that?"

"How?" she raised an eyebrow

Giving an evil grin, Ashtaroth took out a small square device from his pocket and pressed the button on it. The small device then transformed showing it that it was a collapsible mask, a scary collapsible mask.

Putting on the mask, Ashtaroth approached the sleeping girl and kneeled above Ruby's pillow. He then lowered his face thus making his face stay only a few meters away from her.

"Ruby…"

"Hmm…"

"Ruby…"

"T-too…sleepy…"

"Ruby…"

"Wha-KYAAAAA!" Her scream echoed around the room which was followed by her fist slamming at the center of the mask. Too bad for Ashtaroth since despite her size, that girl had an incredible punch

"Gah!"

"Hahahaha" Yang simply laughed as she watched the scene.

Karma was such a bitch…

* * *

After leaving the two sister, especially the angry little sister, Ashtaroth began to head to the Dining Area. Waking up a little early was good since he didn't have to wait in line, especially considering the fact that today was initiation day.

"Hey Ashtaroth!"

Turning behind him to see whose calling, Ashtaroth saw Jaune waving at him.

"Sup Jaune"

"You heading towards Dining Area?"

"Yeah"

As they began to head to their Destination, Ashtaroth began to learn more and more about Jaune. It was something interesting for him to become close to people, as a mercenary, he never did had the time or opportunity to meet new people and truly get to know them.

"So Jaune, you excited about today?"

"Y-yeah…"

Ashtaroth raised an eyebrow, his response was strange but he ignored it

"Have you heard about those recent rumors?"

"On how teams are made?"

"Yeah"

"The only rumor I heard was that they would make the teams by their skills"

"Maybe but I don't think so, if they do those kinds of things, teams would be imbalance"

"L-let's forget about the rumors, breakfast comes first"

Ashtaroth grinned, "Sure"

On the Cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest, the students, who stood on metallic platforms, along with Ozpin and Glynda waited in silence. Though it was quite, the students were nervous on what they were doing here and on how they would do the initiation.

"For years, you have trained to become warrior and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest…"

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be given teammates, today"

"…what?" Ruby's small little voice asked

"This teammates will be with you with the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone who you would work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years"

"WHAT?!"

"See I told you…"

Ashtaroth simply gave a small as his side glance at little red, seems she had a problem with this rules.

Ignoring their reactions, Ozpin continued, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die"

The tone at the end of the voice showed how serious the situation is. They had only three options after landing; Pass, Fail or Die.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relicts. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah…um…sir?"

"Good, no. Take your positions"

The blue haired teen smirked, "_Usual Ozpin…_"

Taking his stance, he gave a quick view to Yand, Ruby and Jaune. Oddly enough, he noticed that Ruby took a stance similar to his and Jaune still had his right arm raised.

"Uh…Sir…I've got…a…question"

Feeling his platform shake, Ashtaroth readied himself an in an instance, he was fired to towards the Forest.

* * *

Soaring through the air, Ashtaroth placed his hand on the handle of Enuma. He could see the trees getting close and close, telling him it was time. Twisting his body, Ashtaroth spun in mid-air and quickly unsheathed Enuma. At the exact time, he plunged the sword at one of the trees thus reducing his speed. He did the process four more times until landing on the ground where he stabbed his sword on the ground, slowly reducing his push.

Gripping Enuma tight, he began to walk heading north. Having always set his destination even as he was flying, Ashtaroth knew where north was.

Running towards his destination, Ashtaroth could feel another presence following, a darker presence. Running for some time before finally stopping, Astharoth looked back.

"Looks like I found someone, too bad it's you guys" he grinned

Five beowolves stood just a few feet from him, their stance showing how much they were prepared to attack.

"Let's do this" Preparing his sword, Ashtaroth ran towards the five creatures of Grimm who simply responded by running to him.

Approaching the closest beowolf, Ashtaroth raised his blade and with a quick slash, sliced the beowolf in half. Before it could fall, he kicked the right sliced body half causing it to hit one of them from behind.

One came from the side, sending its claws towards him. Sidestepping along with giving a quick spin, Ashtaroth grabbed the creature by the wrist and pulled it. The creature was no match for his strength as it fell on the ground, its hand still within Ashtaroth's grasp.

Spinning stronger this time, Ashtaroth threw the beowolf at another one before leaping towards them. Just as they slammed with each other, Ashtaroth performed a powerful strike that sliced the two creatures at the torso.

Feeling something from behind, he quickly back flipped, dodging as a Beowolf came sliding below him. As he landed on the creatures' back, he plunged his sword at the Grimm's back and continued upwards.

Looking at the last Beowolf, he gave a small smirk as he quickly threw Enuma at it. The force put on the throw was so great that it sped towards the Beowolf within an instance and also causing the blade to go through the creatures.

Following his blade, Ashtaroth leaped towards the Beowolf with his leg reared. Now in a close range, he sent his foot forward, slamming the Beowolf right in the face. With it falling down, he grabbed the creature by the neck and pushed it forward, causing it to slide towards Enuma which was plunged on the ground.

The beowolf couldn't move quick as it was quickly slice in half as it passed the blade.

"Better get going, don't want to be the one without any relics" Returning Enuma to the scabbard, he continued his run to the north.

The Temple came into view now that the threes began to lessen. The temple was old, showed by the signs of having some of the pillars gone or fallen. At the center of the temple, Ashtaroth could see pedestals and placed on those pedestals were chess pieces.

"So this are the relics" he said as he approached the,

"Seems like it"

Turning to where the voice came, Ashtaroth turned to look at one of the pillars where he saw a figure show.

The person was female, having long purple hair and brown eyes. She wore a sleeveless whit midriff tank top with a red miniskirt and a pair of red suspenders connected to her belt. She had the addition of a red shoulder pads, a pair of red gauntlets, red greaves and a pair of red black boots. On her hand she held a large battle axe bearing two blades.

"I'm Astharoth Aphonia, pleasure meeting you"

"Ymir Pertussis, nice meeting you too"

"So are you my partner?"

"Yep, haven't seen anyone ever since I have arrived" she said with shrug, "Only met a few Ursas"

"So what piece do you want, how about the Black Knight Piece?"

"Sure thing"

Walking towards the pedestal, Astharoth grabbed one of the Black Knight Pieces and placed it on his pocket.

"So since we are here and looks like it's a little early, how about a little sparing"

"Right now?" she asked

"Yeah, besides since we're partners, I think this is a good way for us to get to know each other"

Ymir nodded, "Nice Idea, let's go"

Readying their weapons, both fighters gave a wild grin as they launched themselves towards each other. From afar, one could hear the clashing of blades along with feeling certain shock waves.

"Our last pair has finally been formed sir" Glynda said as she walked up to Ozpin, "Ashtaroth Aphonia and Ymir Pertussis. Though it seemed that instead of heading to their next target, they have begun a spar. Though it is a good thing, it would be better if they do not do it right now"

"Anyways, the other team is Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly image those two getting along. Still, he's better off than Miss Nikos"

Waving her hand, the video was then set to the next one, "I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. With one pairing having already arrived at the Temple, it would take a few minutes before all of them could reach it"

She began to walk back before suddenly stopping, "Speaking of which, what did you use as Relics this year? Professor Ozpin?"

Her question was ignored as he continued to watch the screen that showed Ruby Rose along with her partner Weiss Schnee.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update and the small chapter. Completely busy this week and has not been in the mood for writing. Right now, my writing isn't much as what I always make. Maybe I'm a little bit lazy or unmotivated, anyway, I assure you that the next chapter would be longer.**


End file.
